emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7214 (19th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Chrissie worries that Robert will find out about her kiss with Cain. She is relieved when he appears oblivious, instead playfully suggesting they get back to bed. Cain accuses Joanie of taking advantage of his family and warns her to leave the village for good. Carly continues to make preparations for the shop opening and Brenda offers her help, but her jokes about owning a share of the business leave Bob, Carly and Val feeling awkward. Chrissie goes to see Cain, paranoid that Robert could find out about their kiss. He insists he won't be telling anyone. Zak and Lisa are shocked as Joanie makes to leave with Kyle, despite their protests. She lies that she has somewhere else lined up, but she is secretly dreading where she'll go next. Cain heads to The Woolpack, where he is unsettled to find Moira talking business with Robert, who invites them round for dinner. Paddy notices a nervous Harriet earwigging their conversation and grows suspicious of Robert. Whilst rushing to make a quick getaway from the village, Joanie bumps into Kerry, who insists she can't leave with Kyle. Joanie maintains that Kerry is unfit to be a grandmother. Chrissie is confused when she arrives home to find Robert arranging a dinner party and refusing to say who the guests are. Harriet fills Ashley in on how she's been working for Robert, tailing Cain and has photographs of Cain and Chrissie kissing. He encourages her to quit. Carly is gutted when David pulls out of the shop sale and finds out Val let slip to him about how she obtained the money to buy it. Robert opens the door to Moira and Cain to Chrissie's horror. Belle is gutted to learn that Joanie and Kyle have left, so Zak and Lisa decide to look for her. Joanie returns home but is terrified to find the place has been trashed in her absence. Chrissie is awkward and jumpy at the dinner party as Robert suggests involving Moira and Cain in her farm shop idea. Across the table, Robert texts Cain the photo of him kissing Chrissie revealing to him that he knows. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway and gents toilets *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and kitchen *Joanie Wright's house - Interior and exterior Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes